Lucinda Sofia Ephron/Family schedule
Mornings Wake Up �� ''- ''6:00am - 6:30am | The whole family has to wake up at atleast from 6:00am to 6:30am. Roll out of your bamboo memory foam bed, pull down your monogrammed Prada duvet, and slip on those chic aloe infused slippers, you have a very big day ahead of you, love! Shower + get ready ���� - 6:30am - 7:00am | Scrub-a-dub-dub! Lather on that Frederic Fekkai into your luscious locks, sud up with that Philosophy Madagascar vanilla shower gel, wrap yourself in that new suede Saint Laurent jacket, and slip on your new pair of Chanel Espadrilles from Neimans. After that strut your stuff in only the most presentable outfits! Every Ephron has a reputation of looking amazing. At 7:00am sharp you will hear an alarm that sounds like the instrumental of "Riptide" by Vance Joy. It's your signal that the day has begun. Breakfast! ���� - 7:00am - 9:30am | After all that, the lovely and super talented chefs will cook a royal Ephron breakfast and get served in the massive king-size table with a big-screen HD TV which is nearly the same size of a theatre screen. The Ephrons usually eat their breakfast in the private Ephron bistro. MENU: Monday - Waffles/pancakes or an egg sandwhich Tuesday - Oatmeal or a bagel with your choice of spread Wednesday - Bacon with eggs or toast with jam Thursday - Scrambled eggs or your choice of cereal Friday - Choose free menu Saturday - Choose free menu Sunday - Choose free menu Family Yoga ���� - 9:30am - 10:00am | Get your zen on! At the state-of-the-art Lululemon sponsored private yoga studio, it's almost impossible not to get in the yoga-mode! Here, variety is always a must! Roll out your expensive memory foam padded yoga mat, stretch out those slim little Malibu tanned legs and prepare to get your workout on! Don’t forget to grab an organic, fresh, cold-pressed juice from the personal juice bar! School time ���� - 10:00am - 12:00pm '| At 10:00am, the Ephron children (except Romana) go to the Ephron private school. It is less longer than the average school day, because the Ephron schedule is busy with their everyday lives and personally believe sending their kids off to a public school will mess up the schedule - big time. At school, the Ephron children learn math, science, history, art and geography from the well-educated teachers. '''Gardening and taking care of real flowers! ���� - 12:00pm - 1:00pm '| Everyone wears their gardening clothes and all get a bit dirty by planting some new gorgeous flowers and plants. If they are already planted then they just take care of them by putting them in a new place or water them/feed them. It's fun for the whole family. Afternoons '''Lunch! �� - 1:00pm - 2:00pm | Grab your Crocodile Skin Birkin and slip on your aqua Kate Spade wrap cape, fasten your Italian leather seat-belt of your chauffeured Escalade, it's time for lunch! Dine on fresh caprese salads and sip on refreshing Bergamot iced tea with a sliver of lemon at the Ephron private beach club located in the Hamptons! Lather on that Chanel UV protection from those bright rays. MENU: Monday: Fresh caprese salad or your choice of pasta Tuesday: Ramen noodles or seafood dish Wednesday: Potato salad or vegan burger with seaweed shaker fries Thursday: Chinese food Friday: Choose free menu Saturday: Choose free menu Sunday: Choose free menu Shopping time! ���� - 2:00pm - 3:30pm | Oooh lala, time to go shopping! Away, away the family goes in the luxury private jet...where should they go? Sometimes they will do our shopping at the private LF NYC boutique fit with all the chic designer brands and newest trends to choose from, or sometimes you'll find yourself escalating through the clouds in the glossy black patent leather seats of the private jet, on your way to the vogue-esque city of Paris to pick yourself up that new Balenciaga bag you've been wanting! Exercise time! ⛹�� - 3:30pm - 5:00pm | Move those muscles! Looks like it’s time to work those countless, delicious assortments of Laduree macarons off. Suit up in your exclusive, specifically tailored, Hermes competition jacket and slip on those velvet, butter Hermes saumur riding gloves. Then grab your Babolat racquet, slip on your custom Lacoste tennis outfit, and fasten the laces on your Wilson tennis shoes. After, be prepared to get a hole in one, and absolutely don’t forget to pop on your Ralph Lauren bright white polo. Stay hydrated… don’t forget your artesian Voss water bottles! Dinner time! ���� - 5:00pm - 6:30pm | Dine Time! Slide into that elegant Valentino Crepe Couture gown, slip your pink YSL La Laque Couture line painted toesies into your favorite pair of patent creme Christian Louboutins, string that Chanel quilted sheepskin Boyfriend bag across your Hamptons tanned shoulder and spritz yourself with your monogrammed bottle of My Burberry perfume. Take a seat in your Parisian leather Ralph Lauren Home Collection chair, and dine on fresh dill roasted salmon at the exclusive, classy, private Ephron bistro. Make sure to leave room for the Milan imported raspberry sorbet! MENU: Monday - Sushi or your choice of pasta Tuesday - Brie nuggets with berry jam or onion rings with your choice of dip Wednesday - Poutine or a fresh dill roasted salmon Thursday - Indian curry dish or a spicy panera wrap Friday - Choose free menu Saturday - Choose free menu Sunday - Choose free menu Kick back and relax! ���� - 6:30pm - 8:00pm | Finally, the most beloved part of the day is here! Now is the perfect time to just light a Jo Malone Pomegranate Noir Luxury scented candle and slather on a Clarins replenishing facial mask. Kick back and watch TV or Netflix in the at home HD private movie theatre, and sit back on the plush, therapeutic, memory foam, chic imported bean bags. Munch on organic, non-GMO, vegan, fat-free popcorn with artisan sea salt flakes, sprinkled with parmesan, and fresh chopped basil. Remember, don’t forget to take a soak in the granite spa tub. Beauty sleep! ���� - 8:00pm - 6:00am | Beauty sleep is a must! Snuggle into your ivory Oscar de la Renta night gown and catch some zzz’s. After this long day, your Prada monogrammed duvet has never felt as cozy!